You make me wanna
by Sasha Stark
Summary: Ron Thinks about Harry and then makes a mistake. RW/HP HG/RW HP/SS


"You make me wanna "  
  
  
  
For anything that comes between us, You were like my best friend, The one I used to run and talk to, When me and my girl was having problems,  
  
  
  
  
  
Life is good. All you need is love, and I found it. Or so I thought. When Harry, told me how much hermonie Cried when she thought I was going to die after the war I was falter. We hooked up not long after, she helped me, rebuilt me, healed me. But that wasn't what I thought it was, I thought it was love. I know it was on her part. But was it on mine? Lust. I hate that word. But that's what it was , I didn't notice until I saw Harry about 4 months after the war.  
  
  
  
You used to say it would be ok, Suggest little nice things I should do, But when I go home at night and lay me head down , I'll I seemed to think about was you..  
  
  
  
A party. I didn't want to go, because I knew I wouldn't see many people I wish I could be seeing. Dean, Neville, Fred, Ginny...not even sarcastic Draco malfoy. But I went. I couldn't make anyone think I was moping around. I made that mistake, if I would have juts convince hermonie to stay home I, wouldn't be in this bloody mess. Hermonis and I walked in , greeted by many faces, Dumbledor,Hagird,The patil sisters, Cho chang, the diggery's , well not cedric of course. Damn Voldermort. And then....The boy who lived Harry potter. Well, now that I think about man, yes, that fits much better. And quite a man he was. Dark, raven hair, spilling around is tanned face. But, he wasn't smiling . curtly nodding once, or twice , but no smiles. But then I ask myself, does he have a reason to smile? No, none at all. If only he would smile , then I could see beautiful face again..beautiful? Where'd that come from? Hermonie and I headed towards Dumbledore and chatted when I notice Harry slipping out onto a balcony outside, I followed.  
  
  
  
You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
  
Start a new relationship with you  
  
This is what you do  
  
Think about her and the things that come along with  
  
You make me  
  
You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
  
Start a new relationship with you  
  
This is what you do  
  
Think about her and the things that come along with  
  
You make me  
  
You make me  
  
  
  
He stood , by the balcony , not moving even an inch. It was like watching a statue and expecting it to jump to life. But it didn't. I made a quick movement, and spun around looking at me." Ron.." he said barely a whisper. It was then I notice a small tear falling down his face. Harry? Crying? " Harry.what's.Are you ok.? " I asked knowing I sounded foolish. " Fine" he says no motions coming out. He was so good at acting like nothing bothered. Him, staying bottled up until he exploded. Snape Had trained him well. " Harry, please what's wrong , I mean , we haven't spoken in so long, not even owl" I say realizing that was partly my fault we weren't in contact. Damn. " Ron, really I'm fine, " he mumbles not even turning to look at me. Does he think I'm a git or what? I'd bet 20 gallons he wants to be left alone, but he won't get off that easily. I walk next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Cold. It's summer how is he cold? To long in the dungeons? I find my self angry wondering if snape has been bad to him. I'll kill him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Now what's bad  
  
Is you're the one that hooked us up  
  
Knowing it should've been you  
  
What's sad is I love her but I'm falling for you  
  
What should I do..  
  
Now he's shaking, bad, and I wonder if he's about to explode and yell at me, but no, he cry's, and hard with that. I've seen people cry but not like this . So I hug him. Harmless right? WRONG..hugging leads to touching , touching leads to, kissing , Kissing leads to... Lets not get to far ahead. But before I know it, I kiss him. I tilt his head up and kiss him easy. Nice..wow. Tongue, moaning, was that him or me. I don't know but this is perfect, I pull him closer and kissing him hard, but passionately. Then he breaks it and lays his my head my shoulder and cry's. I mummer, soothing words to him. He gets silent, and breathing goes back to normal. Oh gods, what have I done? Harry. he. and hermonie. But I can't help it , I don't even want hermonie right now, just Harry nothing but Harry. I love Harry. Harry tilts his head up and looks at me, his green beautiful eyes glossy with tears. And whispers, " I love you Ronald weasley, " . I stop breathing . My world is spinning , I fell lips on mine again. And arms holding me . ME Close. All I know is him . All I feel is him.and all, I want is him.  
  
  
  
Should I  
  
tell my baby bye-bye  
  
Should I  
  
Do exactly what I feel inside  
  
Cause I  
  
I don't wanna go  
  
don't need to stay  
  
But I really need to get it together  
  
We brake again, and he smiles up at me, " Harry , I ...I love you..so much. I can't ,,, hermonie. " He knows. Silent tears go down his face . " I know," he barely says. He gently kisses my face , my cheeks, my lips and leaves. I stand . My heart is braking , I want him..Now...I don't want to be left here all alone. I finally found love, real love and now , I deny it? I fall to my knees and cry. Harry has nothing, he had a chance for love and I push him away. I hate himself for That I do.  
  
  
  
At this point  
  
the situation's out of control  
  
I never meant to hurt her but I  
  
Gotta let her go  
  
and if she may not understand it  
  
why all of this is going on  
  
I tried  
  
I tried to fight it but the feelings just to strong  
  
1 year later.  
  
A wonderful day, sun out, blue sky. And wizards and witches everywhere. As I stand at the altar, then the music starts and hermonie comes walking in. I want this , I want this..I tell my self. But only my heart knows true. " I do" passes my lips, but I feel as though I never said it. Harry's here. With snape. Damn snape . It could have been anyone but him. Their dancing , I hate it...I hurt, this is MY DAY...I want to die. As I watch Harry and Snape dance, I wonder why I'm not holding him in my arms , dancing with him, making love to him. Because I , had a choice and I made it , I love him , I need him , now, and as his eyes meet mine , in a silent agreement.  
  
  
  
You make me wanna  
  
You make me wanna  
  
You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
  
Start a new relationship with you  
  
This is what you do  
  
Think about her and the things that come along with  
  
You make me  
  
You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
  
Start a new relationship with you  
  
This is what you do  
  
Think about her and the things that come along with  
  
You make me  
  
You make me  
  
  
  
~fin~ 


End file.
